A rose of your own - Teacher! England x Reader
by Chii-saurus
Summary: You've always hated Valentines day.


You sat at your desk with your head resting on the desk staring of into the distance. You obviously weren't paying much attention to your surroundings. You were so out of it that you didn't even hear your teacher call for you. Your best friend, Francis shook your arm and you lifted your head up to see a Mr Kirkland frowning at you.

''Please pay attention, _.'' He said in his obnoxiously british accent. Mr Kirkland was quite a handsome young man. For a teacher, anyway. He had really gorgeous green eyes and really soft looking blonde hair. He was pretty grumpy most of the time, though and his lessons? Well, they were completely and utterly boring. He would drone on and on and he had a bit of a temper. He wasn't very patient. If you didn't understand anything, tough luck. He wasn't going to repeat himself. No wonder the entire class was failing at most of the subjects. You sighed and sat up straight which made Francis chuckle quietly.

Before Mr Kirkland could carry on with his boring lecture about god knows what, there was a brisk knock on the door.

The teacher sighed in exasperation and pulled open the door revealing Mr Yang holding a bouquet of roses.

''Happy valentines day, aru!''

The day of the year where everyone received cards, flowers and chocolates. Everyone except you of course.

Mr Yang went around the class, handing out the roses to the assigned students. Everyone started getting up and took this as a signal to exchange gifts. Francis' side of the table was covered in crimson roses and cards. And then there was your side of the table. Only your small pencil case and a blank sheet of paper was on your side of the table. You sighed sadly and began doodling furiously. Every year was the same. You would receive nothing and go back home and watch rom coms your mother in the dark whilst stuffing yourself with ice cream.

It's not that boys didn't like you. You got along pretty well with most of the boys. You were much too nice to them though so they all considered you as a friend. If they needed help, they would come to you. None of them were actually interested in you. You weren't actually interested in any of them either but you just wished that someday, you would actually receive a beautiful rose of your own. You honestly didn't really care about who it was from.

Francis, being the great friend that he was always offered some of his chocolates to you saying that he didn't feel like eating them all but you always refused bitterly. Once Mr Yang left, everyone returned to their seats, whispering excitedly to their neighbours. Girls giggled and boys bragged and you sat doodling flowers. Your pencil pierced the paper and made holes, ripping the sheet of paper.

Once the bell rung, you quickly packed your things and rushed out only to be stopped by Mr Kirkland.

''Yes?'' You asked, looking anxiously as Francis left the classroom with a wave,smirking.

''Is everything alright, _? You seemed a little out of it today.' He said softly.

''I'm fine.'' You muttered.

''Well… if you're sure. Pay attention. It's for your own good, alright?''

You rolled your eyes and nodded before turning and running out to try and catch up with your blonde haired french idiot.

You walked into the class with Francis slightly late. It was all his fault of course. He was the one that convinced you to make a stop at the cafeteria so he could get some napkins for some girl that managed walked into a brick wall and got a nose bleed.

Mr Yang was at it again with the roses.

''Goddamnit'' You thought ''Enough with the stupid flowers already.'' You walked past the Chinese man, grumpily pushing past students.

You walked up to your seat to find a single rose sitting on your side of the desk. You sat down and picked it up. You ran your fingers over the delicate petals and pressed the flower to your nose, taking in the sweet smell. With a smile you put it back down carefully. Francis nudged you with his elbow ,wiggling his eyebrows.

''Who might this mysterious person be, hon hon hon.''

You looked around the room suspiciously and caught the eye of Mr Kirkland. He gave you a smile which you shyly returned.


End file.
